


Kensi gets her punishment

by Tigerman95



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, F/M, Out of Character, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerman95/pseuds/Tigerman95
Summary: Post Blye, K 1 & 2. After she solves her father's case and her ribs heal, Kensi still has to face some consequences for worrying her team, especially her partner. OOC DENSI





	Kensi gets her punishment

Deeks and Kensi were in the bullpen when Hetty enters

"Miss Blye? Mr. Deeks?", greets Hetty

"What's up Hetty?" Kensi asks.

"I need the two of you to come with me." Hetty orders.

The junior partners get up to follow their boss. Hetty leads them to a room in the mission that they have never seen before. There's a bed with a bench sitting in front.

"What are we here for Hetty?" Kensi asks curiously

"You're punishment" Hetty replies

"For what?!" Kensi asks, even though she knows Hetty's talking about her father's case

"I should suspend you" Hetty says with disappointment.

"I'm sorry I scared everyone". But why didn't you suspend me 3 weeks ago? Kensi replies"

"I was waiting on your ribs to heal and Mr Deeks & I have came up with an alternative" Hetty says.

"Which is?" Kensi asks

"Either I'm going to spank you or" Deeks starts

"Or I will add a 2 week suspension retroactively to your file and dock two weeks pay" Hetty finishes

"I'll take the spanking" Kensi says after a few tense moments

"Very well" Hetty says before leaving the young woman with her partner

"So um... How's this going to work?" Kensi asks with worry

"Kensi do you understand why I feel you need spanked?" Deeks asks

"I do" Kensi answers

"Do you really?" Deeks asks

"Yes. I scared you and I didn't trust you when I should have. But Deeks I had to get justice for my dad" Kensi pleads with tears in her mismatched eyes.

"I know honey, but I'm your partner and you should have trusted me. I know he meant a lot to you but you didn't have to be ashamed." Deeks stresses

"I know, I'm sorry and I do trust you. I'm just not used to letting men in, but that's not an excuse. So let's gets this over with." Kensi says bravely

Deeks walks over to the bench and motions her to come stand by him

"Now Kensi. This will sting and redden your bum a bit, but I promise I will not leave bruises or hurt you" Deeks warns

"I know" Kensi replies. "How will you do it? She then asks

"First you will lower your jeans and panties to your knees, I will swat both your cheeks 15 times each in alternating fashion since you will turn 30 this year. Then I will spank your sit spot 12 times because it's 2012 and this year ends in 12"

"Ok I'm ready" Kensi says

Kensi takes a deep breath before unfastening her belt and pants. She then hooks her thumbs in her pants and pushes them along with her panties down to her knees.

Deeks then pulls her over his lap and begins to spank her cute bum. He slowly starts with her right cheek while increasing speed & power with each stroke. It takes all 30 strokes before the tough agent let's out a wimper.

"Ok I'm going to finish now" Deeks warns

"Ok" Kensi whimpers

Deeks quickly slams his hand down on her cherry colored bum's sit spot 12 times with great speed and strength. Kensi is now sobbing. The detective rubs her back and comforts her while she cries.

Once she calms down and Deeks helps pull her pants back up, Kensi snuggles into her partner's strong chest.

"I feel safe in your arms" Kensi says with a sniffle.

"Would you like to take a nap sweetheart?" Deeks asks in a gentle tone

"Yes" Kensi answers

Kensi stands and climbs into bed. Deeks smiles at her and tucks her in. He then kisses her head.

"Good night sweetheart. I'll wake you up in an hour" Deeks says

"Night" Kensi replies sleepily

Kensi falls asleep instantly.

Deeks hopes the lesson will stick, but he knows Kensi and her stubborn & independent streak.

He smirks and says to himself "Who I'm kidding? This is Kensi, she's can be quite naughty when she gets focused on a case"

END


End file.
